


System Error: Evil Robotic Monsters

by kirargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctors decide they're finished wreaking havoc in Central America before Scott, Allison and Kira even get there; they redirect course mid-flight to follow Danny's tip that they're headed out via the sea. Kira's not even sure how they managed to give the Doctors enough consciousness to “decide” anything, but, well. A cluster of evil robotic monsters roaming the Earth at random performing weird medical experiments on hapless victims is kinda hard to dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Error: Evil Robotic Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarauderCracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/gifts).



> [Andrea](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com) asked for "runaway robots" and I... did my best?? For twpolyamorysaturday and [my tw bingo card](http://kirargent.tumblr.com/post/125936802651/look-how-fun-my-bingo-card-looks-same).

“This is gonna be good,” Scott had said. “Really good.” Kira remembers the soft-warm-happy sparkle in his eyes, the sparkle he always gets when he's helping others, the sparkle she fell in love with. “We're gonna help a lot of people,” he told her, a warm hand folded with her own.

“Yeah,” Allison had said. “Helping people. Awesome. Now's the part where we _sleep_ after our long, hard day of altruistic work, right?”

She dragged them into bed, and Kira remembers feeling warm and very, very happy.

 

(That was, of course, before they realized their prototypes had some serious fucking malfunctions.)

 

They were Scott's baby, really, the Doctors. Sure, Kira was the project's expert on electrical signals in the human body and how to replicate them in non-sentient lifeforms, and Allison did at least as much brainstorming and problem-solving and mechanical building as Scott did—but they were Scott's creation, from their beginning to their end. Automated creatures that could withstand far harsher conditions than a human, could reach disaster victims faster, help people trapped in precarious situations without risking the life of a rescue worker in the process.

 

(Or, well—that was the idea.)

 

“I can't believe this,” Scott says. It's a sentence that seems to have made a permanent home in his mouth. “It wasn't supposed to be like this.”

“Of course not,” Kira says soothingly. “No one thinks you intended this.”

Scott makes a frustrated noise. “It doesn't matter how I _intended_ it—my great fucking _intentions_ aren't stopping people from being hurt.”

His shoulders are curled as if under a great weight, or as if he's trying to protect his vulnerable core from a barrage of violent physical attacks. Kira feels pretty damn helpless. She wishes Allison were here, but she and Scott are in the tight passenger area, and Allison's in the cockpit, and interrupting the pilot just because Kira feels a little out of her depth? No, thanks.

“We'll stop them,” Kira says. She grips Scott's hand. “We'll figure this out.”

 

(The Doctors decide they're finished wreaking havoc in Central America before Scott, Allison and Kira even get there; they redirect course mid-flight to follow Danny's tip that they're headed out via the sea. Kira's not even sure how they managed to give the Doctors enough consciousness to “decide” anything, but, well. A cluster of evil robotic monsters roaming the Earth at random performing weird medical experiments on hapless victims is kinda hard to dispute.)

 

“D'you think it was sabotage?” Allison asks, voice a murmur. Kira's curled into Scott's right side, her arm looped under his neck so she can play with Allison's soft hair on the other side of him. “Someone else who had access to the project?”

Kira bites her lip. Scott looks uneager to shift the blame away from himself, but Kira does think Allison might have a point. How could they make such a breakthrough without even intending to?

“Liam, Mason...” Kira shakes her head to end her own sentence. “But I trust them. They wouldn't do this. Danny. Lydia.”

“What about Peter?”

He's a creepy fucking guy. Older, always skulking around, only allowed to stick around because his family donates research money or some crap.

“Yes,” Kira says, suddenly utterly convinced. She shakes at Scott's arm. “Scott, I bet this is his fault. Your Doctors might've worked properly.”

Scott doesn't look convinced.

 

(Malia's the one who calls with Danny's next bit of tracking info on the Doctors. “ _Your 'Doctors' suck, you know_ ,” she says bluntly. “ _They're awful doctors. Dreadful doctors. Doctors of Dread._ ” “ _Okay, Malia_ ,” Kira says, and hangs up.)

 

They're in fucking Europe by the time Scott, Allison and Kira catch up. Kira swings a sword from its sheath before she even deplanes; Allison's got her bow in an easy, familiar grip. Scott has a couple small explosives and a sad expression.

“They were going to help people,” he says.

Allison puts an arm around him tightly and rests her head against his shoulder. “They still will.”

“Yeah!” Kira says brightly. Scott blinks at Allison, gives Kira a weak smile. “We just have to take care of these guys real quick, go back home and kick Peter's butt, and start from scratch!”

She means it optimistically. No, really.

But Scott looks crestfallen again and Allison shoots her a warning look, and Kira wants to kick herself.

“Sorry,” she says. “I'm gonna shut up.”

 

(They take care of the Doctors. Scott won't speak on the plane ride home. Allison flies; Kira spends the flight curled around their boyfriend as tightly as possible, fingers in his hair, telling him they'll get back to work doing good the second they get back to the lab.)

 

Kira holds Allison's hand so fiercely her knuckles ache. Her palm and the valleys between her fingers feel sweaty, but the touch is more important to her than dry palms.

“...Well?” Allison says.

Scott's dark eyes are wide and his smile trembles when he looks up at them, their blueprints clenched in one hand.

“Oh, crap,” Kira says. “Look, you can't cry, because then I'll cry, and we know that'll make Ally cry, too.”

“All right,” Scott says around a watery laugh. “No crying. But... what have I ever done to deserve you two?” he asks, holding up their sketches of version 2.0.

“Scott McCall,” Allison says. “Shut up. You're the kindest human being on the planet, and Kira and I want a little bit of credit for your incredible work. Just let us help you.”

Scott looks more hopeful than Kira's seen him look in a long time.

 

(Malia beats that fucking Peter to a pulp.)

 

(Don't tell Scott, but Kira thinks Allison helped.)

 

(Okay, fine. Maybe Kira threw a punch or two.)

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://kirargent.tumblr.com/post/129449315991/allisonkirascott-1k-for-twpolyamorysaturday)


End file.
